En La Oscuridad
by Hypnosys
Summary: Mientras están escondidos en las criptas de Invernalia Jojen y Bran utilizan el tiempo para intentar controlar el tercer ojo de Bran a través de sus sueños. Bran/Jojen ligeramente implicado, pero no es muy muy obvio, se puede pasar por una admiración de maestro/alumno si te molesta el slash.


**Esta historia esta historia se sitúa mientras Bran, Jojen, Meera, Osha, Hodor y Rickon están escondidos en las criptas de Invernalia, osea es como en el libro, no como la serie donde encuentran a Jojen y Meera despues del desastre en Invernalia y bueno esa es la única aclaración. **

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados para escribir un rato.**

* * *

Abrir el tercer ojo no es una tarea sencilla, pero Bran estaba destinado a hacerlo, simplemente necesitaba alguien que le mostrara el camino.

Cuando Jojen le había comentado por primera vez sobre sus sueños, sobre ser un warg no se lo había tomado nada bien, para muchos hombres significaba un gran insulto, pero Bran sabía que tenía algo de razón.

Había sido fácil evitar el tema mientras estaban en Invernalia, Jojen solo hablaba del tema cuando estaban en el bosque de los dioses, lejos de los hermanos Frey, así que cuando se ponía insistente simplemente llamaba a Hodor y lo hacía llevarlo de vuelta al castillo.

Pero ahora estaban en una situación diferente, estaban escondiéndose de Theon y sus hombres en las criptas de Invernalia, no podían salir y por lo tanto no podía evitar a Jojen que se estaba ocultando con el en las criptas junto con su hermano Rickon, Osha, Hodor y la hermana de Jojen, Meera.

-No es algo difícil solo tienes que abrir tu mente- Claro era fácil para el decirlo, pero en ninguna de las clases del maestre Luwin le habían enseñado como hacer eso, no podía simplemente hacer algo que no sabía hacer, pero el menor de los hermanos Reed no parecía captar el mensaje.

-Déjame descansar quieres, estoy harto de escucharte hablar todo el día, o noche, de lo mismo- Habían estado tanto tiempo ahí abajo que ya no sabía si era día o noche, pero a Jojen parecía no importarle nada mas que su charla del tercer ojo. Su casa, su castillo estaba tomado y aunque Bran no podía hacer nada al respecto al menos podía sentirse mal por ello en lugar de fantasear con cuentos que la vieja tata le contaba.

Jojen no dijo nada pero se quedo mirando a Bran, no podía verlo, ni a el ni nada en las frías criptas, pero sentía su intensa mirada sobre el, esos ojos verdes llenos de misterios lo estaban analizando, Bran estaba casi seguro de que el si podía ver en la oscuridad.

-Esta bien, será mejor mientras estas dormido- Y con esto se alejo de donde estaba recostado Bran, no sabía que quería decir Jojen con eso, pero estaba muy cansado como para que le importara.

-

Bran estaba sentado en una de las murallas del castillo, era de noche, pero el castillo de Invernalia estaba bastante iluminado, se escuchaban canciones desde el gran comedor y el jabalí asado se podía oler desde ahí.

-¿Es un recuerdo o piensas que puede ser el futuro?- Esa voz a su lado lo asusto un poco, pero ya se había dado cuenta que era un sueño por lo que no fue tanta la impresión de ver a Jojen a su lado.

-Un recuerdo, probablemente una de las noches en las que el Rey Robert estuvo en Invernalia, los bardos nunca vienen al castillo a menos que los traigan de fuera y del comedor se escuchan varias canciones-

-Es hora de tu primera lección, abrir tu tercer ojo es fácil si tu vida depende de ello, ahora párate sobre la muralla y camina hasta la torre- Jojen se paró se su sitio al lado de Bran para darle la mano pero Bran no se movió.

-Estoy tullido recuerdas- Dijo mientras continuaba viendo a la gente festejando abajo de ellos.

-Estas soñando, puedes estar tullido, puedes ser un lobo, podrías ser un gigante si lo quisieras- Lo decía como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo pero Bran no sabía si debía creer todo eso.

No podía negar que los sueños verdes de Jojen habían resultado verdaderos y probablemente tenía razón al decir que Bran era un warg pero tenía miedo de aceptarlo, las personas temían a los wargs y si alguien mas se enteraba de ello podrían matarlo y estar tullido no ayudaba a su confianza, no podía correr, no podía escapar, solo esconderse.

-Vamos anda- Jojen volvió a darle la mano y esta vez Bran la tomó, se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar despacio hacia donde le había indicado Jojen, la muralla no era muy amplia y Bran no había caminado con dos pies desde hace mucho por lo que caminaba despacio.-Usas tus piernas en este mundo a pesar de que sabes que en otro mundo no funcionan, ten eso en cuenta, puedes usar tu ojo a pesar de que físicamente no exista en el otro mundo-

-¿Puedo tener el ojo físicamente aquí?- Sería mucho mas fácil para Bran si pudiera saber que es lo que esta tratando de abrir después de todo.

-Si así lo quieres-

Bran estaba a punto de preguntarle como debía lucir su ojo cuando de pronto sintió dos brazos fuertes tomarlo de espalda por la cintura, tenía que ser Jojen quien lo había tomado así pero esos brazos se sentían mucho mas fuertes, tan fuertes como los de su hermano Robb, incluso tal vez tan fuertes como los de su padre.

Cuando giró se encontró efectivamente con los ojos verdes de Jojen, no le decía nada solo lo sujetaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, cuando Bran le iba a pedir una explicación por su acción anterior un enorme par de alas negras detrás de Jojen lo pararon.

Las alas se abrieron y comenzaron a agitarse levantando a ambos chicos de la muralla. Ahora era Bran quien se aferraba al cuerpo del ojiverde a pesar que este lo seguía sujetando fuertemente por la cintura. Bran no temía a las alturas, pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que no temía a la caída, en especial después de lo que la ultima caída le hizo.

Cuando se elevaron lo suficiente para el gusto de Jojen volvió a voltear el cuerpo de Bran haciendo que la espalda de este estuviera en su pecho. Bran se asusto un poco con esta acción ya que ahora solo eran los brazos de Jojen los que lo mantenían seguro.

-Ahora tu prueba, en el suelo hay un colchón que parará tu caída, pero no podrás verlo a menos de que sea tu tercer ojo el que lo vea.- Cuando Bran volteo hacia abajo todo estaba oscuro, el castillo y la muralla habían desaparecido, solo había oscuridad y antes de que Bran pudiera analizar completamente lo que estaba abajo de ellos los brazos fuertes de Jojen lo abandonaron.

Bran entro en pánico, ya había tenido sueños donde caía antes, pero este era diferente, volteó hacia arriba y vio la figura de Jojen desvanecerse poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo, después volteó hacia abajo y no pudo ver nada, solo había oscuridad, no sabía cuanto le faltaba por caer pero sabía que no podía faltar mucho, no era una caía como cuando el cuervo lo despertó tullido, sabía que no iba a caer por horas y horas. Intento imaginar la imagen del colchón debajo de el, pero escucho una voz a lado de el, era Jojen estaba cayendo a un lado de el.

-No lo imagines, esta ahí, no lo tienes que imaginar, solo lo tienes que ver.- Dicho esto de abalanzó mas rápido hacia la oscuridad de pronto desapareció y Bran pudo ver, no había un colchón para parar su caída, había un gran lago en el que Jojen se había sumergido unos segundos antes, tomó una gran bocanada de aire sintió como el agua paraba su caída poco a poco antes de tocar el fondo de el lago, Jojen estaba ahí en el fondo esperándolo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, se veía orgulloso, Bran no sabía si responderle con una sonrisa también o si reclamarle por soltarlo de esa forma.

Pero entonces Bran recordó que estaban bajo el agua y cuando trato de hablar no pudo evitar sentir que se ahogaba, la sonrisa de Jojen se borró y su cara se tornó en una de preocupación.

-Tranquilízate Bran, es solo un sueño, el agua no es real.- Pero Bran ya estaba respirando irregularmente, no podía calmar su mente y pensar con tranquilidad.

-

Bran despertó agitado respirando irregularmente, Osha se acerco para asegurarse de que estaba bien y para darle algo de comer, cuando Bran terminó de comer Jojen se sentó junto a el, Bran esperó que dijera algo, pero Jojen no parecía dar señal de que iba a hablar pronto.

-¿Lo hice bien?- Preguntó Bran, sabía que no había sido un fallo total, después de todo se había ganado una mirada orgullosa de parte de Jojen, pero aun así quería confirmarlo.

-Muy bien, solo te falto controlarte bajo el agua, pero es normal, al principio tener miedo, después de todo no creo que quieras respirar bajo el agua en este mundo solo porque en otros puedes hacerlo.-

-Puede que prefiera estar en el otro mundo en lugar de este, allá no estoy tullido, puedo ser un lobo y puede que incluso pueda tener alas como las tuyas.- En realidad no había nada en este mundo para Bran, Su padre ya no estaba con el, su madre se había ido junto a su hermano Robb, Sus hermanas estaban en el sur en manos de los enemigos de su hermano y aunque nadie lo decía probablemente no las volvería a ver nunca, Rickon era el único que quedaba a su lado pero sabía que estaría mas seguro sin el para retrasarlos.

-El otro mundo es un lugar maravilloso en el que todo lo que quieras se puede hacer realidad, pero si no existes en este mundo tampoco puedes existir en el otro, tienes que aceptar y vivir en ambos sitios-

-Eres mas fuerte en el otro mundo, apuesto que a ti también te gusta mas estar allá- Le dijo Bran al recordar el momento en que Jojen lo tomo por la cintura y lo elevó de la muralla.

-Te equivocas, no prefiero un lugar mas que otro, Aquí no soy fuerte, pero soy sabio, allá soy ambas cosas pero no puedo mostrarlo a casi nadie y probablemente las criaturas a las que que si lo puedo mostrar son mas sabias que yo- Bran sabía que Jojen tenía razón, pero nada en su situación actual le daba ánimos para seguir queriendo estar en esta realidad.

-No te creo, no creo que te pueda gustar mas este mundo en el que dependes de tu hermana para que te cuide, pero no quiero seguir discutiendo eso. Dime ahora cual es el siguiente paso- Jojen no se molestó por el comentario que hizo Bran sobre su hermana, al contrario sintió felicidad de que ahora Bran estaba cooperando, pronto estaría listo para seguir con el camino destinado para el.

-Ahora que ya experimentaste el abrir tu tercer ojo por un momento en tus sueños lo intentaremos aquí- Jojen sacó una roca de uno de entre sus ropas y se la dio a Bran en la mano. -Esta roca tiene una historia especial, trata de ver que es lo que oculta, recuerda no con tus ojos, aunque de todas formas aquí no creo que puedas ver mucho con ellos-

Bran jugó un poco con la piedra entre sus manos, su tamaño era menor al de su puño cerrado, no era una piedra muy pesada pero con la fuerza necesaria en el punto preciso podía hacer un gran daño, incluso hasta podría matar. Pero ahí entre sus manos no parecía un arma mortal, 'Nada es lo que parece' pensó Bran, 'Con tus ojos de carne no vas a poder ver mas allá de este mundo' Bran no sabía si eso había venido de su mente o si los espíritus de los antiguos reyes del norte le estaban ayudando, pero decidió seguir el consejo y cerró los ojos mientras trataba de sentir cada borde, cada linea, cada curva de la irregular forma de la piedra, intentó encontrar algo que le diera una pista, una marca especial o lo que fuera, pero no encontró nada, solo las mismas lineas, las mismas curvas entre sus dedos una y otra vez.

-

Cuando Bran abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a su hermano Rickon gritando, estaba gritando enfurecido Bran no entendía al principio lo que estaba diciendo aun estaba adormilado, pero cuando vio a Peludo a su lado despertó por completo.

-Deja en paz a mi padre- Volvió a gritar Rickon, era un recuerdo, estaba soñando con el pasado vio como Rickon se agachaba por una roca, era la misma roca Bran no tenía duda y vio como la lanzó a alguien que no estaba ahí.

-Así que esta es la historia- Susurró cuando los fantasmas de Rickon y Peludo desaparecieron. -Pensé que sería mas interesante-

De pronto Bran escuchó un fuerte golpe en una de las tumbas cerca de el, la tumba se ilumino poco a poco y Bran pudo reconocerla facilmente, era la tumba de Brandon el Navegante, un nuevo sonido se escucho de nuevo, era una roca nuevamente, y al parecer quien la había tirado era Brandon el Incendiario, le gritaba reclamos a la tumba mientras hacía un berrinche nada propio de un Rey, le reclamaba por dejarlo solo, por ser tan egoísta, Bran no sabía que hacer pero sintió una gran tristeza al presenciar esto, su padre también lo había abandonado pero ya no había nada que hacer, solo seguir adelante.

Los gritos de Brandon el Incendiario se fueron apagando suavemente y dieron paso a una melodiosa risa, era la risa de una doncella, poco a poco Bran pudo verla, era muy parecida a la estatua de su tía Lyanna, no era ella pero era una dama del norte, de eso no había duda, con la risa comenzó un canto también y a lo lejos pudo ver a un hombre cantando y haciendo malabares con rocas de las cuales una era obviamente la que tenía Bran en la mano.

Bran entonces recordó la historia que le contó en alguna ocasión la vieja tata sobre Bael el bardo, el Rey mas allá del muro que mezcló la sangre Stark con la de los salvajes, el estomago de la joven dama ya se veía abultado, no debía faltar mucho para que naciera la criatura. Bran no pensó que esta historia hubiera sido verdadera, pero ahora la estaba viendo ahí frente a sus ojos.

-No son tus ojos- Una voz a su lado lo asustó un poco, parecía que era costumbre de Jojen aparecer de esa manera. -Tus ojos no ven nada, esta totalmente oscuro aquí, es tu tercer ojo el que ve-

Las figuras de Bael y la joven Stark empezaron a desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

-Lo has hecho bien Stark, es la primera vez que abres tu ojo despierto y ya has visto unos cientos de años atrás-

-¿Despierto? ¿Acaso no estoy soñando?- Bran estaba seguro de que era un sueño, todos los sonidos y las imágenes habían sido demasiado reales como para que fueran una simple ilusión.

-No es un sueño, ni es una ilusión- Jojen hizo una breve pausa y Bran se preguntó si acaso el chico de ojos verdes también podía leer mentes ademas de ver el futuro en sus sueños. -Viste lo que sucedió en otro tiempo, todo te pareció real porque fue realidad, simplemente lo estas viendo en un momento diferente-

Para Bran todo esto era nuevo, el tercer ojo, controlar sus sueños, ser un Warg, todo era nuevo y misterioso, enigmático inclusive, al igual que lo era este chico de ojos verdes, pero sabía que con el tiempo iba a poder controlar todo a la perfección, después de todo el destino debía tener un gran propósito planeado para el como para que le hubieran mandado a un maestro como lo era Jojen.


End file.
